1. Technical Field
The present device is an adjustable, child-proof retainer strap device for holding a pair of eyeglasses on the head of a child, or an adult who is incompetent or in danger of losing his or her eyeglasses.
2. Background Information
The parents or other caregiver of a small child who is temporarily or permanently ill or disabled is often overtaxed and greatly appreciates any small thing that can alleviate their burden. One such small thing that can be done for autistic or developmentally disabled children, or young children with eye (ophthalmologic) disorders that necessitate the wearing of eyeglasses, is to keep their glasses on. Many such children continually pull off and sometimes break or lose their eyeglasses. On occasion, treatment requires that the child wear glasses with one lens covered by a patch in order to strengthen the muscles in the opposite eye. Patches may be worn, for example, by kids with strabismus (squint), sometimes with amblyopia (blurred vision), esophoria (eye turned inward; cross-eyed), exotropia (eye turned outward), etc. Babies born prematurely, which is open the case with multiple births, are particularly prone to eye problems, and it is especially difficult to keep eyeglasses, with or without patches, on several, active small children at once. Young children understandably resist such treatment, even though it is necessary, and sometimes imperative, for improvement of the eye condition.
At the other end of the age spectrum are many older adults with Parkinson""s, or Alzheimer""s or age-related senility who also will not or cannot keep their eyeglasses on. Their glasses are often necessary, though, to help them ambulate without hurting themselves, and just to help them to better enjoy life. Also, replacing broken or lost glasses can become expensive and inconvenient.
Various devices exist to retain eyewear securely on a person""s head. Some of these are designed to provide a means of holding the glasses while the wearer is exercising or engaged in other physical activity during which the glasses may slip and fall. Others are intended for use with swimming goggles. Typically, these devices are designed for adjustability and ease of attachment and removal. There is nothing currently available, however, for securing glasses or other eyewear on a small child or elderly adult so that the glasses cannot easily be removed.
Thus, there is a need for a retaining, and restraining, device that will secure a pair of eyeglasses on the head of a resisting young child or elderly person and make it difficult for them to remove the glasses themselves. The present invention accomplishes this, along with the advantages of adjustability, comfort, and washability. The invention may also be used for securing eyeglasses on persons of any age who are mentally ill, developmentally disabled, or otherwise in need of a device for retaining their eyeglasses on their face. In general, the present invention is an assembly of straps, buckles, and clasps, which are attached to and hold in place a pair of eyeglasses.
The assembly generally includes a pair of lower strap portions, right and left, which are generally mirror images of each other, and an upper strap portion which joins the two lower strap portions. In the preferred embodiment, each lower strap portion is comprised of straps that are removably attachable to the eyeglass frame at the temple hinge. The lower strap portions extend from the temple hinges around the wearer""s head and across the bottom of his or her ear. The two lower strap portions are connected to one another at the base of the head, preferably by means of a clasp. In a preferred embodiment, the upper strap portion comprises a pair of similar straps crossing over the top of the wearer""s head in an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d pattern and running generally from each temple hinge, where they are attached to the lower strap portion, across the top of the head to the bow of the opposite temple, where they are joined to the lower strap portion. Buckles, hook and loop fasteners, or other suitable fasteners in the assembly provide adjustability for a secure and comfortable fit. In the preferred embodiment, the straps are made of a fabric that is both comfortable and washable. As designed and properly worn, the invention provides a secure and comfortable means of retaining eyewear that can be easily removed by the parent, guardian, or caregiver of a child or incompetent person. It also provides a superior means of securing eyewear to any person engaged in strenuous physical activity during which eyeglasses may be dislodged.
In summary, the present child-proof strap assembly for retaining eyewear on a wearer""s head includes:
a. a flexible lower strap portion comprised of at least two lower strap sections, each lower strap section having a front end and a rear end;
b. a means of detachably attaching the rear ends of the two lower strap sections to one another;
c. a means of attaching the front ends of the two lower strap sections to opposite temples of the eyewear;
d. a flexible upper strap portion comprised of at least two upper strap sections, each upper strap section having a front end and a rear end, the front and rear ends of each upper strap section being affixed to a lower strap section, the front and rear ends of each upper strap section being affixed to a different lower strap section; and
e. a means of adjusting the strap assembly to fit the head of the eyewear wearer.